Ngjelajah Dunia Maya, Yuk!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [OPEN REQUEST] Duo Okumura memulai eksistensinya di dunia per-Internet-an, demikian pula dengan karakter Hetalia! WARNING : OOC, AU, masih pakai penname lama, gila-abal dan lain-lain. RnR? Flame dilarang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga **: _Ao No Exorcist_ © yang membuatnya, _Hetalia Axis Powers_ © Hidekazu Himaruya. Gue bukan _author_ anime keren seperti _Hetalia _dan _Ao No Exorcist_ ._.

**Genre** : … Nggak tau ya. *dipukul rame-rame*

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, gila-abal, garing, pokoknya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?), underlined = status FB, _**nama**_ = semacam _tag_ di FB, ada catatan diambil dari _Twitteran Yuk!_ dan _Nationbook _© dua orang yang gue kagumi. *ditabok*

**Author's Note** : Gak kreatip? Emang! Tapi sekali-kali deh, coba ng-_crossover_ seperti ini. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! *munch munch*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crossover_ _**Ao No Exorcist **_dan_**Hetalia**_ ~ **Ngjelajah Dunia Maya, Yuk!**

Fic ini © LietLenkija-Yeka

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada jaman yang udah super _awesome_ ini, kita pasti udah kenal kan, _internet_ sama kompi? Oh bukan, komputer lah. Tadi itu bahasa g4h03Lz jaman para _alayers_ yang lagi jaya-jayanya deh *author dirajam massal*. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau di mana-mana, pokoknya di ep be, twitter dot kom, skype, sampe plurk, ada aje lah para _alayers _lagi pamer bahasa planet Na*ek. Oke, yang tadi itu dari anime lain lagi. *author dipancung massal (?)*

Ya elah, bahasa _alayers_! Y U MENGUASAI DUNIA PER-INTERNET-AN! ?

Oke, yang tadi juga _curcol_an gaje binti kudisan dan panu (?) nya Author gembel dan gaje ini.

Alkisah, tokoh utama kita, Rin Okumura yang lagi ng_tren_ dengan sosok iblis yang oh-super-biru, akhirnya memiliki akun Twitter dan Facebook juga! Pasti penasaran kan, liat kegiatan nista bin asem (?) nya cowok putra Satan ini? Aduh, gue kebetulan dapet ilham abis bertapa di air terjun Angel di Venezula! Oh! Gimana kalo Satan juga ng-_Facebook_ dan ng-_Twitter_? Pasti seru! *author langsung dilempari telepon (?)*

Baiklah, mari kita saksikan! _Cekidot_, mamen!

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Twitter ]

** Rin_Okumura_** : Sebaaaallll! Jam gini kok Yukio yang ngajar sih? !

** Rin_Okumura_** : HAHAHAHAHA! BON KENA JEBAKAN BETMEN! MANTABS! MAKNYUUS (?)! XD

** Rin_Okumura_ **: Akhirnya! Tralalala! Gue bikin juga nih akun Twitter!

Adeknya Rin yang cakep, ganteng, pinter, pokoknya segudang gelar jenius melekat pada dirinya, alias Yukio Okumura, _shock_ kalau Rin, abangnya yang bandel gak ketulungan, sampe _curcol_an tentang kesadisannya di kelas Farmakologi Juku, mana di Twitter dot kom pula. Ia pun membalas siasat jahanam abangnya dengan _online_ saat jam TIK di sekolah biasa. Ih, jenius-jeniusnya dia ternyata licik juga… (?)

Pokoknya, setelah sukses bikin akun Twitternya, ia langsung menyerbu akun abangnya dengan ganas sampe 80 keturunan (?).

** Yukio_Okumura01** : DIAM LU PADA. BELAJAR SANA! "** Rin_Okumura_** : Sebaaaallll! Jam gini kok Yukio yang ngajar sih? !"

** Yukio_Okumura01** : Berhasil bikin akun. =A=

Rin, sang kakak, terdiam dengan elitnya ketika menyaksikan bahwa akunnya sukses diserbu oleh adiknya! Maju, dan _bravo_, Yukio-tan! Ayo serang kakakmu yang tertjinta! Hahahahaha! Rin yang tersulut amarah melihat _posting_an tersebut, langsung aja membalasnya dengan membabi buta sampe terjadi kebakaran tingkat kelurahan (?).

** Rin_Okumura_** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** BUJUD LU! KENAPA LU SUSUL GUE BIKIN AKUN TWITTER? !

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Rin_Okumura_** KALO BKN GARA" TWEET KAKAK YG NGESELIN, GUE GAK SAMPE BIKIN JG AKUNNYA, _BRADER_!

Hebat! Pemirsa budiman, akhirnya Yukio sampe menulis kata 'brader', bukannya 'onii-san' atau 'kakak'! Pasti Yukio abis ngluyur ke kelas Bahasa Belanda dan pulang dengan berjubelan tata bahasa Belanda nempel di sekujur tubuhnya! _Bravo_, Yukio-tan! Ayo serbu kakakmu yang keren! HAHAHAHAHA!

Namun…

** Nederland_NL** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** _ist dat Yukio?_

Langsung aja Yukio terperangah di halaman Twitter miliknya, menyaksikan bahwa ada akun lain yang nanya tentang dirinya, apalagi dalam bahasa planet asing. Wih, ternyata Yukio ga gitu pandai berbahasa asing selain Jepang dan Inggris… Kasian deh lu, Yukio-tan! Ups, jangan bilang Rin alias abangnya Yukio-tan ya! Mari kita saksikan aksi ** Nederland_NL** ini!

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Nederland_NL** _ye-yes…_ Ada apa?

** Nederland_NL** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** bisakah kamu _follow_ aku? Aku sudah memfollowmu, _brader_.

WHUT? ! BERITA BESAR, PEMIRSA! Akun misterius itu tiba-tiba memintanya mem-_follow_nya! Jelas-jelas Yukio dibuat bingung lima kali ditambah seratus kali jalan sama Shura! Ya bukan lah, akun itu! Yukio yang kelimpungan abis kesurupan setan (?), akhirnya rela mem-_follow_ akun asing itu. Tunggu, kok kakaknya enggak di_follow_? Wah, Yukio ternyata pilih-kasih! Kasian abangnya…

** Yukio_Okumura01 **: _done…_ RT ** Nederland_NL** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** bisakah kamu _follow_ aku? Aku sudah memfollowmu, _brader_.

** Rin_Okumura_** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** IH! YUKIO PILIH KASIH, _BRADER_! KAU GAK FOLLOW GUAAAAA! ! !

Idih, kakaknya sampe ngamuk cuman gara-gara enggak di_follow_ sama adeknya. Apa mungkin adeknya abis ngeyel karena ngliat _posting_an Tweet-nya dia? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau. Yang penting, di balik monitornya, muka Yukio udah diganti jadi iblis mode on, sampe membuat semua cewek langsung menggeser meja ditambah _desktop_nya karena ketakutan melihat mukanya. Ckckck.

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Rin_Okumura_** ya, ya, ya! Udah, kak! Noh, gurunya pada natap Kakak nih!

Rin yang penasaran dengan _posting_an tweet punya Yukio, lalu menoleh ke seseorang yang udah berdiri di depan _desktop_ yang dipakenya. Alamat disambar Mephisto yang lagi ng-_asoy_, gurunya ternyata guru sekolah beneran! Bukan yang di Juku! _Berabe dah gue…_ Alhasil, di lab komputer tersebut, terjadilah suara teriakan yang ngalah-ngalahin suara _munch munch_-nya milik seorang Nation-tan yang seneng banget makan _hamburger_.

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Facebook ]

Ketika Twitter sedang digoncang oleh teriakan Rin yang rupanya sedang apes, di Facebook malah bergumul beberapa Nation-tan yang rupanya sedang penasaran sama sesosok makhluk yang pake _username_ **Yukio_Okumura01**, lantaran seorang cowok pemilik akun **Nederland_NL** sudah mem-_follow_nya dan mengamatinya dari balik kolong meja (?). Oke, saksikan _chat_ yang terjadi di ep be!

**Daniel van Rijk** : Akhirnya. Gue bisa juga ng-_follow_ Yukio. (Di-_like_ oleh **3** orang)

**Bella van Rijk** : Kakak kenapa? Lagian Yukio itu sopo?

**Honda Kiku **: Dia karakter dari _Ao No Exorcist_. Kalo orang Barat biasa nyebutnya _Blue Exorcist_ sih.

**Elizaveta Héderváry** : WHUUUUTTTT? ? ! ! Yang ada adegan _ya*i_ Okumuracest itu? ! (Di-_like_ oleh **1 **orang)

**Honda Kiku** : Tau juga kau, Elizaveta-san…

**Bella van Rijk** : Beneran? _**Honda Kiku**_, gue mau minta _folder_ isi anime itu! TTATT

**Honda Kiku** : _**Bella**_, kau bisa datang kok di rumahku bareng Elizaveta-san.

Di saat yang nyaris bebarengan itu, di _chat_ yang lain, sedang terjadi _chat_ di antara para Exorcist (di sini Shiro, Satan, dan Yuri masih hidup. Namanya juga AU :P). Mereka pun berchit-chat dengan segudang aura misterius nan licik (?). Bisa-bisanya para Exorcist kawakan seperti Shiro ng-_chat_ di saat lagi diseret paksa sama Dewan Gregori, ckckck… Pake _handphone_ lagi, mamen.

**Fujimoto Shiro** : ADUUUHHH! ! ! RIN BENER-BENER DAAAAAHH! ! !

**Yuri Egin** : Shiro kenapa sih?

**Fujimoto Shiro** : Tuh, dia lagi-lagi bikin masalah sama Yukio! Padahal dia masih _Esquire_. Ga abis pikir dah…

**Yuri Egin** : Ngomong-ngomong, Satan lagi ngamuk tuh, gegara gak rela kedua anakku masuk Akademi Sei Juu-ji.

**Fujimoto Shiro** : Lah? Kalo aja kamu masih idup, yang ada mereka dilempar ke _Gehenna_ tau. (Di-_like_ oleh **1 **orang)

**Yuri Egin** : Tapi muka mereka pas narik _Kurikara_ keyen abis… Terutama Yukio-chaaaannn~

**Fujimoto Shiro** : Namanya juga anak kelen dah, Yuri. (A/N : kok Shiro pake logat Batak ya? ! O.o)

**Yuri Egin ** : Wah! Lu pake bahasa Batak ya? Kelen juga pade idup lah…

**Fujimoto Shiro**: Kok gak nyambung tah? Ambo takuik kalo aja Satan ngliat _chat_ ini… (A/N : kali ini Padang… ==a)

**Yuri Egin **: Sekarang juga Satan lagi ngliat kok. Yang ng-_like_ komen-mu tadi.

Seketika saja Fujimoto Shiro meng-_end_ chatnya. Takut kalo kelak ntar malah dijerumusin ke _Gehenna_ cuman gara-gara ngobrol sama Yuri. Atau yang lebih parah, Satan bisa datang di mari terus merasukinya terus membikin Yuri pada pengin nabokin muka gantengnya. Paling parah, Satan bisa memanggangnya habis-habisan di _Gehenna_. _Gue gak mau cari mati sama Satan_, batin Shiro kesal. Langsung aja dia _offline_ di Facebook-nya.

**Yuri Egin **: Hihihihi. Shiro-san lucu deh. XD

Satan yang udah ga sabar buat ng-_chat_ dengan istri kesayangannya, langsung aja ng-komen status Yuri yang di atas tersebut.

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : Ntar juga gue pada manggang dia jadi babi bakar. Lumayan buat dimakan rame-rame di _Gehenna_. Kalo kau, mana mungkin lah, Say~ :* (A/N : Satan nggombal ke Yuri? DUNIA KIAMAAAATTT! ! ! !)

Langsung aja Yuri _offline_. Takut ntar kalo perkataan uhuk-suaminya-uhuk bakal menjadi kenyataan. _Shiro-san, WASPADALAH! WASPADALAAAAH! ! !_ Demikianlah jeritan Yuri, menirukan kata-kata Bang Napi di suatu acara dalam stasiun teve terkenal di Indonesia tertjinta ini. Nampaknya, Yuri masih belum kuat nahan amarah uhuk-suamitertjintanya-uhuk tersebut.

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Twitter ]

Ketika sedang terjadi kejar-kejaran Satan vs Shiro vs Yuri (?) dan perburuan dan napsu parah tingkat Andromeda-nya Elizaveta dan Bella, di Twitter para Nation-tan juga gak kalah hebohnya. Apalagi sama unjuk kemiripan (?) antara duo Jerman dengan duo Okumura! Dan, lagi-lagi, sang Honda Kiku, hadir di sini juga!

** Nihon_HondaKiku **: Okumuracest dan Germancest… Mirip juga.

** Feli_N_Italy** : Ada apa, _vee~_? RT ** Nihon_HondaKiku **: Okumuracest dan Germancest… Mirip juga.

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : Ah, gpp… Cuman mau bandingin mereka kok.

** Nederland_NL** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku**, gue dapet akun _twitter_-nya Yukio!

** Nihon_HondaKiku **: Oh ya? RT ** Nederland_NL** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku**, gue dapet akun _twitter_-nya Yukio!

** Nederland_NL** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku** noh. ** Yukio_Okumura01**

Yukio yang pas lagi ng-cek akun Twitter-nya pada saat bubar sekolah biasa, syok ketika melihat **Nederland_NL** sampe mention akunnya ke seseorang yang nggak dia kenal. _Sopo lagi nih…_ Yukio menggerutu lemas. _Jangan-jangan mereka tau siapa aku? _Yukio mulai bergidik ngeri selagi ia berjalan menuju kelas Juku sambil ng-cek akunnya. _Liat aja ntar…_

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Nederland_NL** kau kenapa sih?

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : maaf ** Yukio_Okumura01**, boleh saya minta _followback_nya? Arigatou.

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku** done. Hajimemashite.

** Nederland_NL** : ASL, ** Yukio_Okumura01**?

_GOD!_ Ia bertambah ngeri ketika menyaksikan **Nederland_NL** nanyain ASL-nya. _Jawab apa enggak?_ Ia akhirnya membalasnya dengan rasa ngeri gak ketulungan. Yukio, ayo maju! Tenaaaanggg, lu kan Exorcist keren, Yukio! Ayo!

Glek. _DAG DIG DUG! DAG DIG DUG!_

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Nederland_NL** 15, male, Tokyo…

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** sama denganku. Tapi kalau usia, jangan tanya deh.

_Usia?_ Yukio makin penasaran dengan **Nihon_HondaKiku** ini. Ia lantas memberanikan dirinya nanyain alamatnya. _Siapa tau dia ternyata… Ternyata… ARGH!_ Ia akhirnya dengan segenap hati, jiwa, dan keringet dinginnya, menanyakan kepadanya alamatnya. _Mudah-mudahan jauh… Kalo jauh, gapapa lah!_

** Yukio_Okumura01** : Alamatmu di mana, ** Nihon_HondaKiku**?

** Nihon_HondaKiku ** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** ng… Tokyo juga. Aku liat kau ada di Akademi Sei Juu-ji, ya kan?

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku** iya. Kau juga?

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** aku sih bukan. Ntar _OTW_ ke sana.

_OTW? Emangnya dia ada di mana?_ Yukio mengernyitkan dahinya membaca tweet-nya **Nihon_HondaKiku**. _Ya sudah, aku ada kelas… Ngajar sih._ Yukio akhirnya memutuskan meng-_log out_ Twitternya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang terhubung dengan Juku. _Alamat telat, mudah-mudahan enggak dah…_ Yukio harap-harap cemas terhadap tweetnya **Nihon_HondaKiku** ini.

"Hei?"

Yukio langsung kaget ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. _Siapa itu?_ Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat ada seorang pria berpakaian tentara Jepang yang berwarna putih, berambut bob dan bermata hitam kecokelatan yang keren, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia lalu bertanya dengan sopan, "Kamu Yukio Okumura kan? Nama saya Honda Kiku, pemilik akun **Nihon_HondaKiku**."

_EH? !_

**-xXx-**

[ Di RL dan dunia Twitter ]

"Yukio lama amat…" gumam Rin bete sambil mengutak-atik Hpnya.

Di sampingnya, Moriyama Shiemi, bertanya kepada Rin sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran Farmakologinya, "Rin punya akun Twitter ya? Aku juga. Aku sudah mem-_follow_ Izumo, Konekomaru, Shima dan Ryuji-san. Kalau boleh tau, akun Twitter Rin apa? Yuki-chan juga ah, biar terasa lengkap. Aku juga sudah mem-_follow_ Paku."

Rin langsung menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah tertegun, kemudian menjawabnya dengan senang hati, "**Rin_Okumura_** dan kalau Yukio, **Yukio_Okumura01**."

"Aku **shiemi_moriyama**, Ryuji-san adalah **RyujiTheExorcist**, Konekomaru **konekomaru01**, Shima **playboy_seijuuji**, Izumo **izumokamikisan**, Paku **pakusan123**. Catat yah!" lanjut Shiemi bersemangat.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal gak sama _username_ ini?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan HPnya ke Shiemi.

Shiemi lantas mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian ikut melihat apa yang dimaksudnya di layar HPnya.

** FeliksLukasiewic** : ** Rin_Okumura_** follback dong?

** missFujoshiEliz** : ** Rin_Okumura_** follback atau lu gue lemparin _doujin_ Okumuracest!

** Nihon_HondaKiku**: ** Rin_Okumura_** _followback_ please, arigatou.

** Nederland_NL** : ** Rin_Okumura_** follback.

** GilboPreussen** : ** Rin_Okumura_ **FOLLBACK! I'M AWESOME! KESESESESESE~

"Nggak kenal semuanya… Kayaknya mereka itu orang asing dari Eropa… Satunya Asia sih." jawab Shiemi ragu.

"Begitu. Apa waktu di kelas biasa, kau melihat ada murid baru?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Shiemi lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Sesaat kemudian, ia segera teringat dan langsung berteriak dengan nada lirih, "Oh! Aku ingat! Di kelasku 1-3, ada murid baru yang kayaknya punya nama yang sama seperti beberapa di antaranya… Yang **FeliksLukasiewic**. Dan satu lagi, bukan mereka selain Feliks itu. Namanya Toris Laurinaitis. Dua-duanya anak WNA asal Polandia dan Lithuania…"

Rin langsung mendelik ke sekitarnya, kemudian meneruskannya, "Kau benar juga. Di kelasku 1-4, sama dengan Yukio, juga kedatangan murid baru bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt, sama seperti **GilboPreussen**. Satu lainnya anak China sih. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Tak hanya itu."

"KYAAAAAA! ! !" jerit Shiemi kaget dengan suara tersebut.

Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari belakang Shiemi. Dia adalah Izumo Kamiki. Gadis itu lalu menyambungnya, "Gak cuma itu, murid baru di kelasku 1-2, namanya Alfred F Jones, asal Amerika. Dia juga kelihatan di kelas Juku. Persis di belakangku tuh."

"Hah?" sergah Rin yang kebetulan juga menoleh ke Izumo, kaget.

Rin lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang Izumo, dan ia melihat seorang cowok bertubuh besar dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru _aquamarine_, tengah berheboh-heboh ria dengan seorang cowok berwajah seperti cewek dan ber-_crossdress_ dengan seragam siswi Akademi Sei Juu-ji, sehingga Shiemi sempat mengiranya cewek di kelas biasa tadi siang. Di belakang cowok ber-_crossdress_ tersebut, ada seorang cowok bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut gondrong dan poni dibelah tepat di tengah dahinya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat kayu, dan matanya berwarna hijau terang. Satu lagi, cowok albino.

Rin lantas menggumam pelan, "Benar juga kau, Izumo. Bon! Konekomaru!"

Yang dipanggilnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya, ditambah Shima-kun, "Ada apa sih?"

"Kalian kenal cowok-cowok asing di belakang Izumo?" tanya Rin setengah berbisik.

"Yang albino aku tau, namanya Gilbert Beilschmidt. Yang berkacamata, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, yang cewek (dia bilangnya cewek lho), anehnya, memiliki nama cowok banget, namanya Feliks Łukasiewicz. Yang gondrong, Toris Laurinaitis. Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga rada risih dengan adanya mereka semua itu." jawab Ryuji sambil memain-mainkan pulpennya.

Rin lalu berbisik lagi kepadanya, "Di kelas kalian ada gak, murid baru?"

Cowok berambut _pink_ lantas menjawabnya, "Kelas aku dan Bon, ada murid cewek bohai asal Hungaria, namanya Elizaveta Héderváry. Satunya asal Perancis, namanya Francis Bonnefoy. Yang cowok ajeb gilanya dah! Kelas Konekomaru, dapetnya cowok yang berasal dari Romania dan United Kingdom."

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Izumo panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (?) *dor***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga **: _Ao No Exorcist_ © yang membuatnya, _Hetalia Axis Powers_ © Hidekazu Himaruya. Gue bukan _author_ anime keren seperti _Hetalia _dan _Ao No Exorcist_ ._.

**Genre** : … Nggak tau ya. *dipukul rame-rame*

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, gila-abal, garing, pokoknya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?), underlined = status FB, _**nama**_ = semacam _tag_ di FB, ada catatan diambil dari _Twitteran Yuk!_ dan _Nationbook _© dua orang yang gue kagumi. *ditabok*

**Author's Note** : Gak kreatip? Emang! Tapi sekali-kali deh, coba ng-_crossover_ seperti ini. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! *munch munch*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crossover_ _**Ao No Exorcist **_dan_**Hetalia**_ ~ **Ngjelajah Dunia Maya, Yuk!**

Fic ini © LietLenkija-Yeka

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ Dunia Facebook ]

Satu hari berlalu sejak perkenalan yang mengerikan bin ajeb, Rin kembali membuka akun twitternya pada pagi hari yang cerah. Dengan poninya yang dijepit dengan jepit rambut yang dikasih Bon, ia kemudian membaca mentionan yang nggak dibalesnya dari kemarin siang setelah jam sekolah biasa bubar.

** Yukio_Okumura01 **: ** Rin_Okumura_** Kakak! Kakak!

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Rin_Okumura_** Aduh, nggak kebales ya? Liat DM!

_DM?_ Rin terbengong membaca mentionan dari adek manis coretterbandelcoret tersayangnya. Ia melihat bahwa ada ikon message yang diberi tanda (*), pertanda ada pesan masuk di sana. Ia lalu meng-_scroll up_ home-nya, dan ia kemudian meng-_klik_ ikon tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah beberapa DM dari adeknya.

**Yukio_Okumura01** : Kakak! Sekolah Sei Juu-ji dikepung anak bule! Kemaren gue ketemu anak Jepang, namanya Honda Kiku!

**Yukio_Okumura01 **: Nah, dia anak kelas 1-1 itu! Bareng seorang cowok asal Inggris!

**Yukio_Okumura01** : Anak Inggris itu kata Mephisto, ternyata Kepala Cabang Sei Juu-ji di Inggris! Mampuslah kita!

_Waduh…_ Rin terperangah membaca DM yang dikasih adeknya tadi. _Gaswat! SOS!_ Ia tahu bahwa besar kemungkinan anak-anak yang dikirim ke sini juga bukan orang sembarangan, seperti dirinya dan Yukio, serta Mephisto. Ditambah, anaknya kemungkinan pinternya ngalah-ngalahin punya Yukio, Shura dan Arthur Auguste Angel kalo digabung berjamaah.

Ia kemudian membalesnya sambil melirik Yukio yang masih tertidur.

**Rin_Okumura_** : Iya juga nih! Bahaya nih! Astaganaga…

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Facebook ]

Bebarengan dengan tweet Rin, di Facebook, beberapa Nation-tan juga pada chit-chat di pagi hari yang cerah tersebut. _Cekidot_, minna!

**Arthur Kirkland** : Bujud gile! Banyak juga yang berniat maen-maen ke Sei Juu-ji! (Di-_like_ oleh **5** orang)

**Gupta M. Hasan** : Ada apa nih?

**Tiino Väinämoïnen **: Sei Juu-ji apaan nih? :D

**Arthur Kirkland** : Itu akademi terkenal di seluruh dunia. Tiap negara ada kok. Cek dirimu dah.

**Gupta** **M. Hasan** : Aku enggak ada lah.

**Arthur Kirkland ** : LABIL KEPALA LU! Pasti ada lah, Gupta!

**Francis Bonnefoy** : Aku jd bisa menggombalmu di sana, _mon cheri~_

**Arthur Kirkland **: BLOODY GIT! GET OUT FROM HERE!

Arthur Kirkland segera _offline_, demi mencegah dirinya terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan cowok yang dicap sebagai Nation-tan paling ekstrim rasa '_love_'-nya. Seketika juga, Francis juga _offline_, mungkin demi mengejar ke-uke-an Arthur yang selalu aja dipanggilnya 'Iggy', 'Artie', atau bahkan 'UK-e' sekalipun. Benar-benar dah, mereka berdua itu. Ckckckck.

**Gupta M. Hasan** : Kenapa dah mereka berdua itu…

**Elizaveta Héderváry** : Hei Gupta! Mau maen ke Sei Juu-ji cabang Jepang ini? Banyak _doujin_ langka loh!

**Lili Zwingli** : Eliz, SUNDUL! (Di-_like_ oleh **1** orang)

Seketika saja seorang cowok pecinta senapan dan juga kakak Lili Zwingli, tewas ketika menyaksikan ke-kaskuser-an adiknya. _Persepsi darimana elu, dik, kalo di sana banyak doujin langka? Jangan bilang kalo kamu fujoshi juga, Lili! _Sangkanya demikian, oh ternyata oh… Nasibmu, Basch. Adikmu udah ketularan sama Elizaveta! HUAHAHAHAHA!

Oke, balik ke Facebook! Ada lagi anak yang _online_, selain mereka! Saksikan!

**Mathias Køhler** : JAHAT BANGET NIH MEREKA! NGGAK NGAJAK GUE RIBUT DI SEI JUU-JI! (Di-_like_ oleh **24** orang)

**Berwald Oxenstierna** : d'm a'j lu! (Maksudnya, diam aja lu!)

**Mathias Køhler** : Lu kale yang diem, _**Berwald**_!

**Feliciano Vargas **: iya, _vee~_ =A=

**Mathias Køhler** : FELICIANO! YUK, PAKSA MEREKA AJAK KITA! NAEK _SCANDINAVIAN AIRLINES_ AJA!

**Lukas Bondevik** : ANKO UZAI. GUE KELUAR DARI GRUP BEGOMU.

**Mathias Køhler** : _**Lukas**_, kenapa elu say? Gak puas ya?

**Lukas Bondevik **: Daripada berurusan sama ANKO UZAI sepertimu!

**Eirikur Arna****đ****ottir** : … Aku setuju sama Lukas.

**Feliciano Vargas** : a-anu, Mathias, _vee_~

**Lovino Vargas **: BASTARD LAH! GARA" KELEN, NOTIF GUE PENUH OI!

**Mathias Køhler** : Perasaan gua enggak ng-_tag_ nama elu, Lovino!

**Lovino Vargas **: Elah. GUE NATION, TAU! KELEN SEMUA JUGA HOI!

**Berwald Oxenstierna **: g'n. K't sm'a k' sn? (Gini. Kita semua ke sana?)

**Mathias Køhler** : NAIS IDEA, BEARY!

**Lovino Vargas** : Gue kaga ikutan! Feli, seterah lu mau ikut apa enggak!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : ada apa, Lovino?

**Lovino Vargas **: ARRRGGHH! ! ! OFFLINE!

Dan, _conversation_ itu berakhir _offline_ semua. Mathias, Berwald, Lukas dan Eirikur, segera merapat ke Kopenhagen cuman buat diajak berantem, sedangkan Lovino, Antonio dan Feliciano merapat ke Roma cuman buat berdebat gak ada akhirnya. Kalo aja mereka semua langsung merapat ke Sei Juu-ji di Jepang, berakhir rusuh sudah, dan berakibat kegiatan belajar mengajar di Juku bakal terganggu.

Oke, kita ke dunia Ao No Exorcist! Kameraman, sorot ke _home_-nya aku! *jeder*

**Yuri Egin** : ASEM! Di Sei Juu-ji ada banyak murid pindahan yang cakep semua! (Di-_like_ oleh **2** orang)

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : Sayang, ada apa sih di sekolah terkutuk itu? !

**Yuri Egin** : Sayang, di situ ada murid WNA! Cakep-cakep semua!

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : WNA mananya? Summon! _**Yukio Okumura**_ dan _**Rin Okumura**_!

**Yuri Egin** : Sejak kapan mereka punya fesbuk, Sayang? ! OAO"

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : Gue yang bikin, sayang~ :* :*

**Yuri Egin** : Perasaan gua kamu terlalu lebay deh, Satan…

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : Mesti gimana, say? =A=

**Yuri Egin **: Tapi gapapa deh, boleh aja. ^^

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : YURIIII~ ~ ~

Klop dah. Mereka berdua langsung _offline_ cuman demi bermesraan di dunia alam seberang sana. Wuih canggih, _bruder und schwester_! Di dunia Gehenna aja udah ada yang punya pesbuk kayak Satan. Gimana jadinya kalo Amaimon, Astartoh dan Mephisto punya pesbuk sama twitter ya? Jadi penasaran… Ayo balik ke Twitter! Saksikan aksi Rin dan Yukio! HAHAHAHA!

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Twitter ]

Di sini, hiduplah para Nation-tan yang terus-terusan mengganggu ketenangan tokoh-tokoh utama Ao No Exorcist. Termasuk… Yang baru aja jadi murid baru di sana! _Cekidot_, agan-agan dan sista!

** GriechenLand_03** : ZZzzzzz…

** Nihon_HondaKiku **: ** GriechenLand_03** kau OL?

** Igirisu_UK** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku GriechenLand_03** kalian ada waktu gak? Aku ada perlu.

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : ** Igirisu_UK** oke. DM aja.

Pemilik akun **Igirisu_UK**, segera merapat ke DM bersama **Nihon_HondaKiku**. Mari kita lihat _conversation_-nya!

** Igirisu_UK** : Honda, lu kenal anak yang namanya Yukio?

** Nihon_HondaKiku **: Iya, kenapa? Kemarin saya ketemu dia pas dia _OTW_ ke kelas Juku.

** Igirisu_UK** : Oh. Kata Johann Faust (dia bilangnya Faust loh), Yukio itu Exorcist termuda lho.

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : Itu juga gue udah tau kale. Kan gue bikin serialnya.

** Igirisu_UK** : Oh. Oke, hari ini kita semua merapat lagi di kelas Juku! Ini hari pertama aku ngajar di kelas Juku… =A=

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : Okay. Semoga beruntung! Soalnya aku gak ditempatin di sana. =_=

** Igirisu_UK** : OK. See ya!

**-xXx-**

[ Di RL (kelas Juku)… ]

"Bah! Gak ada _awesome_nya diajarin sama bocah ingusan itu!" teriak Gilbert, sambil manggut-manggut kayak burung balam selagi membaca Alkitabnya.

"Yuk, rusuh! RUSUH!" provokasi Alpr–, ups, Alfred, sambil ngumpetin Pe-eR-nya tepat di dalam kolong meja punya Alfred pas kelas tersebut sedang kosong. Lebih tepatnya, cuman ada mereka ber_empat_ aja di kelas tersebut. Gilbert yang menyaksikan kejahilan Alfred, lantas terkikik nista, membayangkan apa yang bakalan terjadi dengannya kalo aja PeeR-nya ditemukan sama empu kursi tersebut.

Gilbert lantas menyahutnya dengan semangat nista '45 sambil menyingsingkan kedua lengan seragamnya, "_Nice provocation_, Alfred. AYOO–."

BRAK.

Belom kelar Gilbert hendak memulai rusuhnya, pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang cowok berekor hitam. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Rin, ditambah Kuro yang ng_idam_ buat tidur semalaman di atas rambut Rin? Oke, Rin yang menyaksikan niat nista mereka merusuh di kelas uhuktertjintanyauhuk, lantas berteriak mencoba menghentikan niat liciknya, "KALIAN! Apa-apaan kalian nih? Kemaren ngrusuh pas Yukio ngajar, sekarang mau ribut apa lageeee? Mau ngajak rusuh gue sama Ryuji itu? !"

"Hah? Bocah ingusan itu _adek_ lo? !" Gilbert balik berteriak dengan muka dan suara kaget gak ada duanya.

"Jangan bilang bocah ingusan, Bangsaaaat!" teriak Rin sambil hendak narik _Kurikara_-nya.

Gilbert dan Alfred yang melihat Rin yang udah terlanjur narik _Kurikara_-nya, mendadak ketawa geli menyaksikannya. Alfred lantas membalasnya dengan nada meremehkannya, "Mau nyaingin kami ya? MANA MUNGKIN LAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! GUE KAN HERO! KALIAN MAH, TINGGAL JADI PEMERAN SAMPINGAN AJA YAAA! !"

Belum kelar Alfred melanjutkannya, keburu pedang _Kurikara_-nya udah melesat hendak menebas lehernya, tapi keburu juga serangan itu dengan entengnya dihindari olehnya, dengan bergaya ala matrix. Rin yang kaget, tak menyangka kalau ia sudah bisa menghindar dari serangannya, lantas mengambil posisi akan menebasnya dari atas, namun ketika jarak pedang tersebut dengan tubuh Alfred makin mendekati angka nol, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang sudah mengerem _Kurikara_nya!

"Sudah! Sudah! Sampai kapan kalian berdua mau ngajak rusuh anak Juku, hah? !"

"I–IGGY! ! !" teriak Alfred kaget.

Mata biru Rin menyaksikan, ada tubuh seseorang yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya, dengan mata berwarna hijau terang benderang, ngalah-ngalahin punya si cowok berambut gondrong dan berwarna kayu tersebut. Yang membuatnya _shock_, ia melihat ada dua alis yang menjadi miliknya, terlihat sangat **tebal** baginya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Iggy oleh Alfred, lantas merebut _Kurikara_nya dan menyarungkannya kembali, sehingga api biru miliknya segera lenyap. Di depannya, pemuda asal Inggris itu kemudian menyeringai kecil dan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, asal Inggris. Salam kenal. Tuh, teman-temanmu sudah datang."

"A–Ar– WHAAATT? !" jerit Rin, nggak bisa melafalkannya.

"Cukup panggil saya Kiriku saja, diambil dari lafal 'Kirk'." tambah Arthur, demikianlah nama asli Iggy, berlalu darinya tanpa menolehnya.

Rin langsung berbalik menghadap punggung Arthur, dan bertanya dengan singkat, "Lantas pria sialan tadi kok nyebut kamu 'Iggy'?"

Ia segera berhenti melangkah, dan menjawabnya dengan dingin sambil berbalik menghadap semua murid, "Itu nama memalukan yang diberikan mereka kepadaku. Alfred! Jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan nama memalukan itu! Rin, karena kau sudah menarik _Kurikara_mu, pedang ini kusita sampai jam pelajaran Yukio! Anak-anak yang berdiri di ambang pintu, silakan masuk. Feliks, jangan ber-_crossdress_ seperti itu! Toris, ikat rambutmu! Gilbert, jangan merusuh! Sekali rusuh, kalian kusuruh panggil iblis, baru tau rasa!"

"KURIKARA-KUUUUUUUUU! ! !" teriak Rin panik, menyaksikan pedangnya disita dengan manisnya oleh Arthur.

Shiemi yang lantas melangkah menuju bangkunya yang kebetulan semeja dengan Rin, bertanya dengan lirih, "A-Ada apa tadi?"

"O-Oh, enggak ada apa-apa. Paling gara-gara duo rusuh itu!" jawab Rin kesal, sambil melirik Alfred dan Gilbert yang sedang ngakak barengan. _Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Pak Kiriku juga…_

**-x0x-**

Sore harinya setelah jam Juku selesai, Rin kemudian meraih HP-nya untuk mengecek akun Twitternya. _Berasa bosen banget…_

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** Rin_Okumura_** KAKAK. MASUK KE KAMAR ASRAMA KITA, SEKARANG.

_Hiii! ! ! !_ Rin memekik kaget, menyaksikan mentionan punya Yukio yang nyelip masuk ke _timeline_-nya Rin. _Ada gerangan apa dia? Jangan-jangan…_ Rin yang tau bahwa percuma aja kabur dari amukannya, lantas mampir di mari di asrama tua Akademi Sei Juu-ji tersebut. Ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamarnya dan Yukio yang bernomor 602, ia lalu memegang gagangnya, dan kemudian membukanya. _Krieeeett…_

Ketika pintunya di buka, ia menyaksikan bahwa di sana ada Yukio, dan seorang cowok beralis **tebal **yang dilihatnya tadi. Yukio dengan muka setan benernya, langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya, dan segera berteriak dengan sekenceng-kencengnya di depannya, "KAKAK! ! ! GUE DENGER DARI ARTHUR-SAN, KAU MENARIK _KURIKARA_-MU DI DEPAN ALFRED DAN GILBERT YA ? ! PANTESAN DARI TADI GUE DILIHATIN SEMUA ORANG DI KELAS KITA, MELIHATKU BERSELIMUTKAN API BIRU, TAU! ! ! ! GIMANA SIH KAU, KAKAK, HAAAAAAAHHHH ! ? ! ?"

"H-HYAAAA! ! ! ! TAPI MEREKA KA–."

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, WOI! YANG GUE PERMASALAHKAN TADI ITU ADALAH _**KURIKARA**_ KAMU, TAAAAAAUUUU! ! ! ! **KENAPA KAU MENARIKNYA, HAAAAAAHHHHHH! ? ! ?**" sergah Yukio kesal, sambil menodong-nodongkan wajah Kakaknya dengan ujung sarung _Kurikara_-nya dengan wajah ngalah-ngalahin Satan yang sedang marah. Maklum, darah setannya bener-bener keluar, saking kesalnya sama Kakaknya yang serampangan banget ini.

Rin langsung terpojok ketika melihat Yukio memojokkannya dengan wajah setan bener-nya, dan berteriak minta ampunan, "Y-YAAAA! ! ! ! SAYA MINTA MAAP, AMPUUUUNNNN! ! ! SAYA JANJI NIH, GA BAKAL NARIK _KURIKARA_ GUE DI DEPAN MEREKA LAGI! LA-LAGIAN MEREKA KAN–."

"**BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, KAKAK BEGO. YANG GUE PERMASALAHKAN ITU KAMU DAN **_**KURIKARA**_**-MU. KENAPA KAU SANGAT SERAMPANGAN BANGET? ! MAKIN HARI KAU KOK MIRIP SAMA SI SATAN NYEBEL–.**"

_GOD! !_

Yukio yang dari tadi bermuka setan benernya, langsung menutup mulutnya ketika sadar bahwa ia terlanjur men-_summon_ kata 'Satan'-nya di depan guru asing sepertinya. _Sial! Mudah-mudahan dia enggak denger cerita sialan itu! _Yukio langsung melonggarkan serangannya, kemudian menaruh Kurikara-nya pada kakaknya yang duduk berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia lantas berjongkok juga, dan berbisik di telinga setannya Rin, "Jangan ulangi lagi seperti kejadian berikutnya."

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Twitter ]

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : ** Igirisu_UK** bagaimana?

** Igirisu_UK** : ** Nihon_HondaKiku** Nggak begitu lancar. Ada sedikit kerusuhan.

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : ** Igirisu_UK** kerusuhan apa?

** Igirisu_UK **:** Nihon_HondaKiku** Tolong pulangkan Alfred dan Gilbert. Mereka merepotkan.

** Nihon_HondaKiku** : ** Igirisu_UK** baik.

**-xXx-**

[ Di RL ]

Pada malam harinya yang merepotkan tersebut, Yukio lantas berkata padanya sambil masih mengerjakan tugasnya, "Kakak, kenapa kau menarik Kurikaranya di hadapan mereka berdua? Mereka berdua kan tamu penting Akademi ini, bahkan dua murid lain yang ber_crossdress_ dan berambut gondrong dan berwarna kayu tersebut. Jawablah. Aku enggak akan marah kok."

"Mereka mengesalkan! Sukanya rib– Ah! Aku ingat! Yukio, waktu aku hendak menebaskan _Kurikara_ ke murid brengsek itu, Pak Kiriku tadi menghentikan _Kurikara_-ku! Apa ini enggak terlihat aneh? ! Setiap benda yang terkena serangan ini, pasti akan, minimal, terluka bakar! Tapi Pak Kiriku sama sekali ber_beda_!" jawab Rin sambil meringkuk di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Yukio segera menolehkan kepalanya seketika setelah Rin menyebut bahwa Pak Kiriku ber_beda_. Ia lantas bertanya lagi, "Apa itu benar?"

"Iya." jawab Rin pendek.

"Begitu" sahut Yukio, balik belajar lagi.

Sebenarnya, di dalam pikiran Yukio juga sependapat dengannya. _Honda yang kutemui kemarin, aku merasa sudah sangat mengenalnya, bahkan jauh sebelum aku lahir… __Perasaan ini… Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Akademi ini? Pak Arthur juga Kepala Akademi Sei Juu-ji cabang Inggris, begitu juga Honda… __Serasa ada sesuatu rahasia besar yang tersembunyi di antara kita…_

Pemuda jenius itu, kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke Rin yang masih bergerak di balik selimutnya, sambil bertanya dengan lirih, "Kau kenal Pak Kiriku kan? Apa kau merasa familiar dengannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga **: _Ao No Exorcist_ © yang membuatnya, _Hetalia Axis Powers_ © Hidekazu Himaruya. Gue bukan _author_ anime keren seperti _Hetalia _dan _Ao No Exorcist_ ._.

**Genre** : … Nggak tau ya. *dipukul rame-rame*

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, gila-abal, garing, pokoknya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?), underlined = status FB, _**nama**_ = semacam _tag_ di FB, ada catatan diambil dari _Twitteran Yuk!_ dan _Nationbook _© dua orang yang gue kagumi. *ditabok*

**Author's Note** : Gak kreatip? Emang! Tapi sekali-kali deh, coba ng-_crossover_ seperti ini. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! *munch munch*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crossover_ _**Ao No Exorcist **_dan_**Hetalia**_ ~ **Ngjelajah Dunia Maya, Yuk!**

Fic ini © LietLenkija-Yeka

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ Di dunia Facebook ]

Mari kita ngintip bagian ini! Masa' di Twitter dilirik mulu? Kali ini, datanglah kabar buruk bahwa Gilbert dan Alfred dikeluarin dengan gak _awesome_nya sama Pak Johann-uhuk-Mephisto-uhuk-Faust tersebut. Kenapa? Iyeleh, mereka kan pembuat onar nomor wahid di sejayat dunia Hetalia! Nomor dua diinjek (?) sama Furansu dan Denmark. Yok, dipilih, dipilih, Denmark atau Furansu! Den–.

_BUG!_

"DIEM LU PADA, AUTHOR SINTING KERITING! (?)" teriak Yukio sambil hendak menodongkan pistolnya pada narator apes ini.

Oke, mari kita saksikan per-pesbuk-an mereka! Terjadi saling tawar-menawar (?) di antara mereka. Ck! Jaman gene malah tawar-menawar harga (?). Hebat, sodara-sodara seiman senista sefandom se-dunia anime! *plak*

**Alfred Fitzgerald-Heroes Jones** : ASEM! GILA BUJUD! GW DIKELUARIN DARI SEI JUU-JI CABANG JEPANG! DASAR ALIS TEBAAAAALLL! ! BUKANNYA GUE SEME ELU YA, IGGY? ! (Di-_like_ oleh **2** orang)

**Andrei Bulgariya-Respublika Balakov** : Al, Al, sabar bro.

**Alfred Fitzgerald-Heroes Jones** : Itu ELU. GW? DERITA GW! DASAR ASEEEMMM!

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt** : LU YANG GAK _AWESOME_, AL! MASA' KAU SUMMON KATA 'ASEM' HAH? !

**Roderich Edelstein** : ah, elu, _**Gilbert**_. Kau aja yang ngerasa -_-

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt** : WUANJIR! ELU NONGOL JUGA, PRET! ASDFGHJKL! ! !

**Roderich Edelstein **: hah? Gue? Ntar dicium sama _frying-pan_ nya Elizaveta. -_-

**Elizaveta Héderváry** : GILBO, SAYANG. DATANGI RUMAH GUE. GUE MAU CIUMIN MUKAMU DENGAN _FRYING-PAN_ GUE! *summon _**Gilbert**_*

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt** : AAAWWWW! ! RODDY CURANG, MAMEN!

**Alfred Fitzgerald-Heroes Jones **: HUWAHAHAHAGAGAGAGAGA. ELU GAK AWESOME, BUNG!

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt **: Ah, indahnya kalo aja kita adu bacot + jotos di Sei Juu-ji, coba. -_-

**Andrei Bulgariya-Respublika Balakov** : Gilbert, ntar kalo lu dan Alfred beneran di-DO, gue boleh ganti gak?

**Alfred Fitzgerald-Heroes Jones** : _**Andrei**_, KAGAK BOLEH! Cuman HERO sama si ASEM ini yang boleh ngerusuh di sana! Ditambah _**Mathias**_!

Seketika saja Andrei, sang Bulgaria tertjinta (SFX : *suara muntah*) kita, pingsan ketika menyaksikan _comment_ milik Alfred yang terakhir tadi. _Masa di Hetalia justru banyak perusuhnya sih? Alfred, Mathias, Gilbert, Francis… Lovino rusuh kalo ada Antonio. Feliciano? Gue jadi rusuh malahan. Sadik? Cuman kalo ada Herakles. Wang? Itu kalo dia dikomporin sama Yongsoo. Feliks? INI DIA! Tapi gak segitu rusuhnya… Ivan? Nice. Dia bisa dijadikan peredam gih! Tapi…_

Tampaknya anak kelahiran Bulgaria ini patut kita kasihani, karena… Ya, menderita dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang tiap saat bisa menjadi perusuh tingkat kahyangan (?).

Oke, mari kita nengok ke setatus (iya, gue kagak salah nulis kok! HAHAHAHAHA! *dor*) punya Elizaveta, yang oppainya sangat bohaaaaayyyy~!

**Elizaveta Héderváry** : _**Honda Kiku**_, gimana kalo kita racuni anak-anak Juku pake _doujin_ yaoi kita?

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt** : Dasar fujoshi! ( `ω′)

**Elizaveta Héderváry** : daripada elu, kagak awesome! Hahahaha!

**Honda Kiku** : ta-tapi… Ntar bisa dihajar sama mereka…

**Elizaveta Héderváry** : alah, kagak apa-apa Bro! Ntar gue bantu elu, sama Mei Mei dan Belgii!

**Honda Kiku** : ba-baiklah…

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt** : AAAWWW! ! ! GUE MENDING KABOR DULU AH! DI SINI KOQ JADI PERTEMUAN PARA FUJOSHI-FUJODANSHI SIIIHH ! ? ! ? #off

Wiw! Kasian deng, Gilbo! Dia masa' malah offu cuman gara-gara sejayat pesbuk dibanjiri para petjinta yaoi dari seluruh penjuru alam mayat (?). Author sama naratornya sendiri malah kagak ikutan, _wong_ mereka bukan petjinta yaoi sih. Eits, kok Elizaveta berani banget ya, niat banget sampe mau ngracunin seluruh siswa Sei Juu-ji dengan sejumlah _doujin_ yaoi? Hebat!

Oke! Kita pindah ke Twitter dot kom! Di sana, Yuri dan Satan kedapatan lagi ng-_stalk_ akun Yukio dan Rin! Cekidot!

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Twitter ]

** yuriegin_** : ** Yukio_Okumura01**, Yuri lewat ah~ #eh

Eh bujud, jelek amat _timing_-nya! Pas Yuri ng-_stalk_ pemilik akun **Yukio_Okumura01**, dia juga lagi _on_! Gile, bisa-bisanya Yukio ngdamprat nyokapnya sendiri! Biarlah itu menjadi perkara gunung Peleé (?)… Kayaknya salah peribahasa deh. Wut, ini peribahasa? Bukan! Bukan! Oke, lanjut! Oh ya, Yuri, gue _support_ kamu deh! Hwahahahahaha!

** YukioOkumura_01** : ** yuriegin_** Bunda, ngapain kamu ng-_stalk_ saya? -_-'

** yuriegin_** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** hiii! Ternyata kau _on_ malah -_- *summon ** king_of_gehenna***

Seketika Yukio jejantungan (?), menyaksikan nyokapnya malah ng-_summon_ bokap yang gak mau diakuinya seumur hidup itu! Uwah, ternyata Yuri licik juga, sampe melakukan hal sekejam ini! Oke, mari kita saksikan _chatting_-an festival Okumura ini! Uwah! Pengen banget ngliat keluarga ini bersatu di mari naik kapal Titanic… *ditampar para pembaca budiman*

** Rin_Okumura_** : ** Yukio_Okumura01** kamu ngapain, Yukio?

** yuriegin_** : ** Rin_Okumura_ ** follback, nak.

Rin yang menyaksikan _twitter_-annya Yuri, langsung muntah pelangi dicampur ramunan misterius yang membikin korbannya jadi bochor bochor (?) *slapped*.

** Rin_Okumura_** : ** yuriegin_** Ibu… Kamu ngapain nih, sampe minta follback dariku… -_-

** king_of_gehenna** : ** yuriegin_ Yukio_Okumura01 Rin_Okumura_** YO! ! !

Seketika saja, Yukio langsung epilepsi (?) menyaksikan kedatangan uhuk-tak diundang-uhuk Satan yang sangat ditakuti sejayat dunia Gehenna! Rin? Dia malah ngibirit. Langsung dah, tanpa disadarinya, ngrusak hape-nya sendiri, soalnya dia kabur tepat setelah nglempar hape-nya ke tembok. Kasian hape-nya (?), padahal gue kebelet pengin punya hape… (Pembaca : dasar author kaga modal!)

** Yukio_Okumura01** : ** king_of_gehenna** KELUAR! KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG! WOI!

** yuriegin_ **:** Yukio_Okumura01 king_of_gehenna** gimane sih elu, Yukki? -_- dia kan bokap lu!

** king_of_gehenna** : ** yuriegin_** Yuri, anak-anak kita kok beringas banget ya?

** yuriegin_** : ** king_of_gehenna** biasa, masa-masa memberontak.

** Yukio_Okumura01 **:** Rin_Okumura_** yuk, kabur dari mereka berdua…

Ups, mereka berdua emang ada apa-apanya! (?) Sampe rela kabur dari orangtua kandungnya. Ckckck. Nah, masa cuma Rin dan Yukio-tan yang dilirik? Mari kita saksikan chit-chatan duo yang emang kayak anjing sama buaya (?), Shura sama Angel! Pantengin teruuussss twitter dot kom milik mereka! Siapkan popcorn! (?)

** GueituShura** : ** angelarthur_** itu sangat gak _awesome_! Huh!

** angelarthur_** : #BeforeDieIWanna nghajar ** GueituShura** sampe koit baru tau rasa! Ngek!

** GueituShura** : BOTAK GUNDULMU, ** angelarthur_** ! ! NGEK! NGOK! (?)

** angelarthur_** : ** GueituShura** ayo, ejek gua lagi, gua gundulin rambutmu dan oppaimu! (?)

** GueituShura** : ** angelarthur_** heh, sini! Gua kaga takut gok, sama elu! Bisanya songong mulu!

** angelarthur_** : ** GueituShura** datangi lapangan Kremlin buat adu jotos woi!

Sialnya, pas si Angel ng-_tweet_ pake summon lapangan terkenal di Russia, di Moskow, seorang cowok jangkung bersyal yang abis mem-_bully_ seorang anak kecil, bersin tingkat dewa! Pas tau kalo ada yang ng-_summon_ salah satu bagian favoritnya, ia langsung aja buka Twitter dot kom, dan enggak tanggung-tanggung, langsung men-_summon_ Angel! Uwah… Mudah-mudahan aja Angel enggak tewas disetrum dan dipukulin pipa (?) sama cowok ini…

** kolkolkolrussia** : Ngemengin saya, _da_? RT ** angelarthur_** : ** GueituShura** datangi lapangan Kremlin buat adu jotos woi!

** angelarthur_** : sopo elu? ** kolkolkolrussia**

** kolkolkolrussia** : ** angelarthur_ **temui saya di Kremlin bareng yang punya akun **GueituShura**. Nantikan penyiksaan dariku, kol kol~

Sang Lithuania, Toris, yang lagi pantengin Twitter dot kom, langsung bergidik ngeri menyaksikan _tweet_-nya abang kolkol itu. _Mampus udah si pengguna akun __**angelarthur_**__ itu! Bisa matek dia, dibully sampe matek sama dia! Wa-WASPADALAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !_

"Ja-Jangan bilang… N-Ntar di Kremlin ba-bakal menjadi pertarungan _bloody_ one by one antara di-dia sama Angel itu…" gumam Toris dengan muka begini : Щ(°Д°)Щ

**-xXx-**

[ Di RL]

Alhasil, tantangan terbukanya abang Kolkol yang asal usulnya dari Russia itu, langsung menyeruak sampe ke dunia pesbuk! Gak cuman itu, sampe kedengeran di dunia nyata! Anak-anak Hetalia yang lagi maen-maen di Sei Juu-ji, langsung dah, jadi penggosip kelas kakap mengenai tantangan maut itu! Yah, kurang seru sih, soalnya Al dan Gilbo udah ditendang duluan sama si alis artistik itu! *Arthur Kirkland : WOY! GAK SAH NYEBUTIN ALISKU NAPAAAAA? !*

"Coy, abang komunis gila itu akhirnya nantang si **angelarthur_** tuh!" Feliks membuka topik angetnya (?) di Juku.

"I-Iya, apalagi aku juga ngliat _posting_an dia kemaren malam…" sahut Toris, sambil gemetaran ketakutan.

BRAK.

Seketika saja pintu kelas Juku itu dibuka dengan sedikit keras oleh dua murid lain. Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka sama sepertinya : WNA! Satunya cewek bohai yang cinta sama doujin _y*oi_ sama cowok yang punya dua biji taring di mulutnya. Keduanya saling beradu mulut sambil narik-narik kerahnya satu sama lain. Pemandangan itu sangat langka bagi mereka berdua alias Feliks dan Toris yang duduk di barisan paling belakang sebelah kiri, persisnya dua barisan di belakang punya Shima.

"Oh, Eliz? Wah, Mikhail juga? (_A/N_ : di sini Romania dipanggil Mikhail, biar gak ribet! HUAHAHAHA!)" sahut Feliks ceria.

"Ya geto lah. Biasa, dipaksa sama si alis artistik itu!" jawab Eliz sekenanya.

Mikhail segera memotong pembicaraan itu, dan ngemeng dengan suara serak abis dicekek sama Eliz, "Ngemeng-ngemeng, nama si pengguna **angelarthur_** cucok pisan sama _image_ si Iggy itu! Udah berlagak pake mode angel, tetep aja ada bau Iggy! Jadi enggak percaya kalo dia emang orang Vatikan… Atau si penggunanya malah dia sendiri?"

Feliks segera cengesengan, lantas menyambungnya, "Dia kan pake u-name **Igirisu_UK**, lantas ngapaen pake u-name kagak lucu gitu? Atau jangan-jangan yang pake itu versi angel-nya Arthur! Pfffffttt! ! !"

"_Nice provocation, Guys_. Hari ini jam si Iggy alis artistik banget itu!" tambah Eliz, sambil lepasin cekekannya pada Mikhail dengan kasar.

"Bomat lah Mbak Eliz. Lagian hari ini semua anak Juku ditipu kalo hari ini libur. Wong kelas ini pada mau dipake buat ngabsenin semua anak Hetalia! Gak abis pikir lah si Kepsek ganjen Mephisto itu." bantah Feliks sambil mengibas-gibaskan poni panjang nan menggiurkannya (?). Toris cuman bisa manggut-manggut ketakutan sambil gigit buku _Farmakologi dan Pembahasannya_ karya Yukio tersebut.

Mikhail kemudian menghitung-hitung makhluk WNA lainnya, "Ngemeng-ngemeng, yang datang ke sini… Wang, Honda, uhuk-Iggy-uhuk, aku, Toris, Eliz… Dan satu lagi. Francis itu. Namun, sejak chapter 1, Francis itu kemana nih batang idungnya? Nggak keliatan!"

"Kali aja dia nyasar ke asrama cewek." tebak Eliz sekenanya.

Eh bujud, tepat setelah Eliz menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara _speaker_ yang ditaro di langit-langit kelas tersebut. _Suara Yukio_, batin Toris dan Feliks yakin. Suara itu lalu berkata, "_Ehem. Untuk anak-anak Juku, diharap segera menghindar kalau bertemu dengan seorang WNA mesum bernama Francis Bonnefoy bagi para siswi. Jika bertemu dengannya, terutama bagi anak-anak cowok, diharap menangkapnya dan mengembalikannya ke Johann Faust untuk ditindaklanjuti. Terima kasih._"

Feliks langsung mengomentarinya dengan takjub, "Wew, alamat divonis Eliz, ternyata betul…"

"Itu suara sopo sih?" tanya Mikhail penasaran.

"Yukio Okumura, guru muda kelas _Exorcism_. Termuda sih." sahut Toris sambil menyandarkan telapak tangan kirinya untuk diduduki (?) sama pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_.

Kedua mata Eliz langsung ber_flasheyes_ mendengar kelompok kata 'Yukio Okumura' yang keluar dengan artistiknya dari mulut Toris. Ia langsung berbalik ke Toris dan bertanya dengan super antusias, "YUKIO? ! LU BILANG YUKIO? ! ASTAGA, COBA GUE AJUIN FORMULIR PERMOHONAN JADI MURID JUKU ENTAH APALAH ITU! ASTAGA! ADA GAK YA, RIN OKUMURA ITU! SUNDUUULLL ! ! !"

_Gile, sifat kaskusernya langsung nongol… _Toris, Feliks dan Mikhail hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ ria.

"Yang penting, kita saksikan aja pertarungan _one by one_ di Kremlin." potong Feliks nyengir iblis.

**-xXx-**

[ (Masih) Di RL, yang bagian Ao No Exorcist… ]

"Woy!"

Segerombolan murid Juku lainnya, segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Maklum, mereka sedang ber-BT-an ria di sebuah taman luas di sebelah barat wilayah Kota Akademi tersebut. Orang yang memanggilnya barusan ternyata Rin, yang sebelumnya sempat dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yukio karena gak sengaja nglemparin HP-nya sendiri. Wiw, kasian amet nih jadi anak, Rin. Ck! Oke, mari kita pantengin dunia ini!

Rin bertanya dengan heran, "Kok kalian ngumpul di situ?"

"Rin, kelas Juku untuk sementara diliburkan sehari. Kita nih, boro-boro santai, disuruh ngerjain tugas ini." jawab Shima males-malesan.

_Alamat tugas dari mata empat sialan itu_, batin Rin gak enak. Bener dugaannya, pas dia nyamperin tugas-tugas itu, taunya ternyata emang tugasnya berisi kisi-kisi soal Farmakologi hasil penciptaan terindah punya Yukio. _Kaga niat dah_, batin Rin licik. Oh… Ia lalu menyahutnya, "Terus? Kelas Juku mau diapain emangnya, seharian ini?"

Konekomaru dengan tenangnya menjelaskannya, "Kita-kita ini enggak dikasih tau alasannya, bahkan sama Yukio sekalipun."

"Sialan! Dia maen rahasia lagi!" umpat Rin kesel. Kesel tingkat nirwana dia sih.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, kalian ngrasa aneh gak dengan para makhluk WNA itu?" tanya Izumo, memotong pembicaraan tersebut.

_Ah? Ini dia!_ Rin langsung kegirangan ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. _Pas banget! Gue mau curhat aaahhh… _Cowok serampangan ini segera mengajukan tangan kanannya, sambil menjawabnya dengan pede, "Sebenernya, waktu aku bertikai sama dua cowok yang dideportasi tadi pagi subuh itu, Pak Kiriku sempet menghentikan _Kurikara_-ku, dan ia enggak terluka sedikit pun!"

Teman-temannya segera terperangah takjub dengan cerita Rin. Gantian Suguro Ryuji angkat tangan juga, "Aku juga, mungkin. Soalnya waktu aku sedang di asrama, aku secara gak langsung ketemu sama si cowok asal Poland itu. Nah itu, aku tanya dia pake bahasa Inggris, dia cuman bisa jawab pake bahasa Poland, sehingga gue bingung! Eh taunya tiba-tiba ada Toris, dan aku minta dia terjemahin, dia nerjemahinnya lancar banget. Seolah dia ga pengen jawab pake bahasa Inggris. Padahal aku kemaren sempat ngintip buku tulis punyanya, pake bahasa Inggris asli! Ada apa sih?"

"Aku juga…" sahut Konekomaru, gugup.

"Eh, sampe kau juga?" komentar Izumo, kaget.

Konekomaru menggangguk gugup, lantas menceritakannya, "Kalo ini, ada urusan dengan cowok berasal dari Romania. Kemungkinan besar dia seperti Rin, seekor iblis. Aku melihatnya menghisap darah seorang cewek bohai itu, pada malam hari, dan pas aku mencoba mengusirnya, tau-taunya dia gak terpengaruh dengan air suci maupun mantra-mantra! Siapa sebenernya dia…? Padahal seorang Esquire harusnya bisa membedakan manusia dengan iblis, namun meski dia secara fisik emang iblis, tapi tak ditemukan bau iblis apapun darinya…"

"Waw, _vampire_ dia toh." sahut Shima sedikit bergidik.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Izumo penasaran.

Shima langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku enggak sih."

Tiba-tiba Shiemi mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan kontan saja semua pandangan mata terarah kepadanya. Gadis mungil ini lantas berkata dengan gugup, "Ka-Kalau aku… Sama Kak Elizaveta itu. Waktu praktikum Kimia, tak sengaja dia terluka parah terkena larutan korosif, tetapi gawatnya, waktu aku melihat lukanya, luka dia cepat sembuh dengan cepat sekali!"

"Jangan-jangan dia makhluk gaib… Patut diinterogasi nih!" selidik Shima beringas.

"Yuk, terobos kelas Juku! Udah gue gatel banget bongkar rahasia mereka!" Akhirnya, Rin memprovokasi seluruh murid Juku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga **: _Ao No Exorcist_ © yang membuatnya, _Hetalia Axis Powers_ © Hidekazu Himaruya. Gue bukan _author_ anime keren seperti _Hetalia _dan _Ao No Exorcist_ ._.

**Genre** : … Nggak tau ya. *dipukul rame-rame*

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, gila-abal, garing, pokoknya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?), underlined = status FB, _**nama**_ = semacam _tag_ di FB, ada catatan diambil dari _Twitteran Yuk!_ dan _Nationbook _© dua orang yang gue kagumi. *ditabok*

**Author's Note** : Gak kreatip? Emang! Tapi sekali-kali deh, coba ng-_crossover_ seperti ini. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! *munch munch*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Crossover_ _**Ao No Exorcist **_dan_**Hetalia**_ ~ **Ngjelajah Dunia Maya, Yuk!**

Fic ini © LietLenkija-Yeka / Himomo Senohara

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ Di dunia Facebook ]

Nah! Rencana jahanam para anggota _Esquire _Juku, akhirnya terciptakan jua! Karena itu, Mephisto dan adek yang paling kurang ajar (?), Amaimon, langsung berchit-chat dengan entengnya, seolah nganggep perseteruan Exorcist-uhuk-yang separohnya Esquire itu versus para makhluk WNA yang nggak jelas statusnya tersebut adalah guyonan semata. Weits! Matek lu ntar, Mephisto!

**Johann Faust IV** : Hih, maknyus banget nih! Nation versus Esquire! Khu khu khu… (Di-_like_ oleh **2** orang)

**Amaimon** : Kak, lu ke mane aja? -_-

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** : _**Johann**_, BAWA PULANG YUKIO DAN RIN SEKARANG!

**Johann Faust IV **: _**Satan**_, Yang Mulia! ЩºДºЩ *ngibirit*

Wah, nggak seru! Johann, kenapa elu kabur pada saat-saat seru? ! Aduh… Padahal Amaimon udah pengen ngusilin kakaknya! Ya udah, berhubung sebelum kita membuka acara perseteruan Nation versus Esquire ditambah Exorcist yang kesurupan setan penasaran alias Yukio, udah ada kasus pemanggilan Shura dan Angel oleh seorang pengguna akun **kolkolkolrussia** tersebut! Mari kita cekidot ke dunia RL!

**-xXx-**

**[** Di RL (tepatnya di Kremlin, Russia) **]**

Yak! Saya, sebagai narrator yang sangat _awesome_, akan melaporkannya secara _live_ dari Kremlin, Russia! Wiiihhh… Sudah lama saya ng_idam_ kabur ke negeri Beruang Merah alias Russia ini! Pengen liat Kremlin! Mau ketemu abang Ivan! Ups, OOT rupanya… Oke! Saya akan menjabarkan (?) keadaannya! Di tengah-tengah lapangan Kremlin ya– TIDAAKKKK! ! ! !

"Wah, Narrator udah berisik ya, _da_." gumam Ivan sambil melirik-lirik plus memberi sang narrator kena apes ini dengan aura intimidasinya.

Di belakangnya lebih _horror_ lagi. Dengan berjuta-juta penonton yang ngeri-ngeri terbelalak kagum dan takjub dengan apa yang terjadi di situ. Apalagi P**in dan D*****i sampe rela dijemur salju ditambah matahari cuman buat menonton apa yang _sedang_ terjadi di situ. OK, Narrator tadi berteriak bukan buat maen-maen kok! Liat saja!

Di lapangan terkenal itu, suer, berubah jadi lapangan PEMBANTAIAN BESAR-BESARAN! Lebay? Iya! Tapi yang ini _enggak_ main-main! Banyak darah bertumpah ruah di sana-sini, plus… Ada sih ada, beberapa anggota tubuh yang ter_lepas_ dari tubuhnya! Wuih! Jangan bilang itu adalah semacam pem_bunuh_an! HIIIYYY! ! Tapi, sayangnya, dua makhluk yang ditantang abang tukang intimidasi ini, masih idup kok. Cuman, mereka berdua tekor beneran di antara samudra darah itu!

Lalu?

Anggota-anggota tubuh itu punya _siapa_ sih, sebetuln–.

"FAAAAAKKKKKK! ! ! !"

Wih, kurang ajar rupanya! Ada yang berani menginterupsi omongan Narrator yang uhuk-_awesome_-uhuk ini! Nak, jangan memotong omongan Narrator dong! Kasian saya ntar, diprotes sama pembaca gara-gara yang ini sepi banget fandomnya!

"Lah? Apa korelasinya dengan _fic_ ini coba, Narrator? Lagian, yang gue F*CK-in itu elu, sama abang tukang intimidasi sana!" Oh, pas Narrator liat pelakunya, ternyata dia adalah cowok albino yang hobinya neriak-neriak 'awesome', padahal dia sudah enggak eksis lagi. Tahu kan siapa Nation yang saya maksud? Oke, lanjut!

Angel yang tepar dengan kerennya, lantas mengutuk-gutuk dalam bahasa Latin, "Kok dia bisa segitu kuatnya…? Sialan!"

**-xXx-**

[ Di dunia Twitter plus RL ]

Berhubung hasil pertarungan enggak adil di Kremlin sudah keluar, kontan saja para Nation mengomentarinya dalam berbagai sisi. Tak lupa, anak-anak Juku yang hendak memulai strategi licik-coret-penasaran-coret-enggak masuk akal tersebut, juga kejatuhan rejeki nomplok atas kejadian super langka dan menakjubkan tersebut! _Cekidot_, minna!

** Igirisu_UK** : Gila! Abang ** kolkolkolrussia** tega amat, _git_!

** FeliksLukasiewic **: Namanya tuh, monster. =_=

** missFujoshiEliz** : Bakal ada _pairing_ Russia x Angel x Shura. SUNDUL!

** GilboPreussen **: ** missFujoshiEliz** kepalamu itu yg gak beres! Kesesesesese~

** doitsu_de** : ** GilboPreussen** diam aja kamu, Kak!

** Nederland_NL **: ngemeng-ngemeng, gila jg Russia -_-

** belbelbelgiichan** : RT ** Nederland_NL** : ngemeng-ngemeng, gila jg Russia -_-

** torislithuania** : ** FeliksLukasiewic** bener ya, Ru-Russia mengalahkan mereka?

** Igirisu_UK** : ** torislithuania FeliksLukasiewic** bener, Lithy.

** missFujoshiEliz** : ** GilboPreussen doitsu_de** mending, daripada elu yg gk awesome! HAHA!

** doitsu_de** : ** missFujoshiEliz** kasihan korban-korban pem_bully_an Russia. ==a

** Nederland_NL** : ** belbelbelgiichan** ngpaen di-RT segala?

** belarus_russia **: #YangTerbaik itu ** kolkolkolrussia**. KAWIN AKU YOK!

Seketika saja, seluruh Nation-tan yang ng-absen di Twitter dot kom, _offline_ dengan muka takut banget. Ya iyalah, gadis pengagum abang tukang intimidasinya udah dateng! _Willkommen_, **belarus_russia**! Siapkan piso buat yang berani nggebuk Russia itu! Lithy, alias abang Lithuania atau Toris aja sampe ikutan _offline_ segala. Lho, dia kan naruh cinta pada Belarus! Wuih, kasihan Lithy… Lithy, aku mendukungmu meredakan amarah tjintanya Belarus terhadap abang tuk– erh, Russia itu!

Oke, para Esquire ditambah Yukio yang udah jadi Exorcist, langsung nancep gas! Salah satu dari mereka, lantas menanyai salah satu dari _posting_an tweet yang ngomongin soal pertandingan enggak adil plus enggak seimbang tersebut. _Cekidot_, atau kalian bakal ketinggalan kapal menuju Vocaloid IA! Ups, OOT lagi, karena sang author sendiri sudah terkontaminasi akan rasa penasaran terhadap salah satu keluaran Vocaloid terbaru, IA! (Pembaca : lu curcol, Author? MATEK SANA!)

** izumokamikisan** : ** torislithuania** hey. katamu 'Russia mengalahkan mereka'. Mereka sopo?

** torislithuania **: ** izumokamikisan** oh, ternyata kamu yang anak kelas 1-3 itu. Shura sama Angel.

Izumo yang dititahkan (weleh…) Rin dan Ryuji untuk mengorek kuping (?), errr bukan, mengorek informasi tentang topik yang nyelekit itu, langsung jejantungan! Gadis mungil ini langsung melaporkan ke semua anggota kelompok Exorcist hasil bikinan Yukio dengan panik, "Te-Teman-teman! Katanya Russia mengalahkan Shura dan Angel! Me-Mereka itu… Dua senior Yukio kan? Kok bisa? !"

"Russia? Kayaknya absurd kal– tunggu…" Yukio terpaku, seolah _ngeh_ dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan (?).

"Ada apaan sih, Yukio? Udah gatel labrak semua WNA tau!" bentak Rin, udah enggak sabar! Tenang, Rin! Tolong tenaaaang!

Shima dan Ryuji yang dari tadi udah berjuang dengan segenap cinta (SFX : *suara muntah*) menahan amarah Rin, lalu bertanya dengan lirih, "A-Apa itu? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Yukio menggangguk, lalu melirik Rin. Ia memulai hipotesanya, "Kalo enggak salah, kemarin malam kamu cerita padaku tentang kejadian pagi subuh itu, ya kan? Aku ingat kau pernah bilang kalau dia dipanggil 'Kiriku' yang berasal dari empat huruf awal dari Kirkland, ya kan? Tapi kau juga cerita bahwa anak-anak WNA sudah kenal dia sejak lama, ditandai dengan panggilannya 'Iggy', ya kan?"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Coba tebak, darimanakah huruf I-G-G-Y itu?"

Mereka berenam minus Yukio, berpikir keras mengenai pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba, pucuk dicinta mik pun datang, Izumo segera mendongkakkan kepalanya ke wajah Yukio, menampakkan wajah enggak percaya. Gadis ini langsung mencerocosnya dengan lirih, "Sensei pernah cerita kalau Arthur Kirkland itu Kepala Cabang Inggris kan? Inggris dalam bahasa Jepangnya I-GI-RI-SU!"

Konekomaru dan Ryuji segera mendongkakkan kepalanya sambil memekik yakin, "ITU DIA!"

"Tepat. Jika hipotesaku benar… Dia adalah Inggris sendiri!" sambung Yukio dengan muka _horror_.

"Tunggu! Terlalu riskan kalau Sensei menyimpulkan kalau dia memang Inggris! Bisa jadi ada maksud lain!" sergah Izumo, terlalu khawatir.

Ryuji justru berbalik membela Izumo, "Iya. Kita saat ini belum punya banyak bukti, pokoknya kita intai terus mereka semua! Setuju?"

Mereka semua pun menggangguk setuju, di balik suatu markas rahasia mereka yang berlokasi di suatu tempat di dalam Kota Akademi Sei Juu-ji. Oke, berhubung narrator udah diusir duluan dengan manisnya sama komplotan uhuk-penguntitkelaskakap-uhuk tersebut, narrator mau kabur ke kelompok _main characters_! Masa' cuman France, England, America, Russia aja yang nongol? Ya sudah, _cekidoooot_!

**-xXx-**

[ Di Facebook ]

Balik lagi ke Facebook! Nah, berhubung sudah ada di sini, kenapa ga sekalian melirik akun punya Feliciano, Ludwig sama Nihon? Oh, yang terakhir sudah nongol ya? Ya sudah, mari kita saksikan pesta chit-chat para karakter Axis ditambah para OC-OC yang aku bikin sendiri! HAHAHAHAHAHA! _Cekidot_, mamen!

**Feliciano Vargas** : _Vee~_ enggak di sangka Russia sadis amat, _vee~_ (Di-_like_ oleh **18** orang)

**Ludwig **: Benar tuh! Gila… Tunggu, yang ditantang Russia siapa ya?

**Engjell theAlbanian Hasangjekaj** : Shura sama Angel. Masa Russia nantangin dua manusia? Gak adil -_-

**Ludwig** : Ah iya itu orang! Bujud… Gak kasian dia pada korban-korbannya? !

**Czeslaw GreatSerbian** : Hatinya udah ketutup kali, _**Ludwig**_.

**Ludwig** : _**Czeslaw**_, mau gimana gitu Russia tetep aja Russia, gak kenal tanda kasihan, astaga. -_-

**Gilbert AwesomePreussen Beilschmidt** : West! West! Si Honda tadi banding2in gua sama elu dengan dua anak cetek itu!

**Ludwig** : _**Gilbert**_, bskah kamu berhenti menjelek-jelekkan karakter lain? =_=

**Sanya Halilovic** : seumur idup gua kagak mau berurusan sama si gila kolkol itu! =_=

**Melvina Halilovic** : Bo-Bosnia-chan… Jangan gitu ;A;

**Sanya Halilovic** : Herzegovina-chan, kalo si kolkol sampe apa-apain kamu, kubunuh dia!

**Ludwig** : Yah, yang penting hal ini dijamin bakal menjadi _trending topic_ di berbagai media di Internet. =A= (Di-_like_ oleh **35** orang)

Dan demikianlah, para member Nation-tan yang berchit-chat di setatus punya Feliciano yang menggiurkan (?), setuju seratus satu persen dengan Ludwig. Mau gimana lagi? Pertarungan _two versus one_ itu jelas-jelas memancing kritik dan juga komentar menakjuban lagi mengerikan. Oke, masa' cuma chit-chat aja yang disorot? Ludwig yang sedang bosan karena hebohnya _trending topic_ pertikaian Russia versus Shura dan Angel, menyaksikan _friend request_ yang nongol satu di akun pesbuknya! Seperti beginilah pelaku (?) yang ingin jadi temannya :

**Satan Yangsangatawesome** _wants to be your friend_. **Accept**. _Ignore_.

Ludwig yang heran menyaksikan _user_ yang 4laY (?) pengin jadi temennya. _Accept atau ignore ya?_ Ludwig sampe pilih-pilih kancingnya (?) buat menentukan pilihan yang suangat absurd itu. _Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No…_ Dipilih dipilih, _accept_ atau _ignore_, dipilih dipilih, jangan pernah ragu~ andaikata ku bersamamu–.

BUAGH! BUAGH!

"DIAM LU PADA, NARRATOR ASEM! GAK _AWESOME_!" teriak Ludwig kesal, sambil lemparin narrator apes ini dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dicoloknya dari seorang nation yang hobi ngancem orang pakai piso. Mana dia _copas_ (?) trend-nya punya abangnya yang gila sekalian nakalnya wassalam banget. *Author dicolok mata sama Belarus*

_Iya! Iya!_

Akhirnya, narrator terpaksa dengan suksesnya diusir dari dunia pesbuk oleh Ludwig! Wih, kejam lu, Ludwig! Padahal aku penasaran apa jadinya kalo **Satan Yangsangatawesome** itu bener-bener ada di dalam _friend list_-mu, Luddy! Oke, berhubung Narrator lagi enggak ada kerjaan dan juga udah berkali-kali diusir keluar dunia ini oleh hampir semua chara dua anime ini, Narrator mau kabur ke sisi lain dari dunia pesbuk, di mana para Exorcist bergumul! Dan, kita meluncur ke grup _**Worldwide Exorcist**_hasil karya Dewan Grigori! _Cekidot_, mamen, sodara-sodara seiman!

Discussion

**Yuri Egin **: kasian Shura sama Angel… Sampe dikeroyok begituan.

**Arthur Auguste Angel** : DIAM LU, BU YURI!

**Yuri Egin** : wah! orangnya nongol tuh OAO

**Arthur Auguste Angel **: ya gue on di RS, tahu. mana yang ngetiknya bukan gue, tapi bawahan gue!

**Yuri Egin** : pfffff… ***(´****ヮ****`)~* **

**Arthur Auguste Angel** : SIALAN LU, YURI!

**Yuri Egin ** : wah wah, tega ih sama yang lebih tua. Asem -_-

Bebarengan dengan _chatting _itu, seorang albino yang kedapatan sedang narsis bareng Gilbird di depan laptop favoritnya, bersin dengan awesomenya. Cowok (bekas) kakak Doitsu alias Ludwig ini, yang abis bersin langsung dah mengutuk-gutuknya dengan wajah super _awesome_, "ASEEEMMM! ! SAPA TADI YANG NGOMONGIN GUA? ! PADAHAL LAGI ASEK NG-_APDET_ BLOG GUAAAA! ! !"

**-xXx-**

[ Di RL ]

"Okumura-sensei! Okumura-sensei!" pekik Izumo pelan, sambil menarik ujung jaket Exorcist milik Yukio yang terjuntai ke lantai karena posisinya yang berjongkok sambil berbaris (?) di dekat kelas kosong yang sedang dipakai oleh murid-murid WNA tersebut. Yukio yang sedang berambisi membongkar rahasia mereka, lantas berbisik pelan, "Ada apa, Kamiki-san?"

"Nggak apa-apa nih, Okumura-sensei?" tanya Izumo agak khawatir.

Rin yang hebatnya berjongkok di barisan paling depan, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Izumo dengan sedikit PD, "Gapapa lah Izumo. Lagian gue juga pada pengen bongkar apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka semua… Dan gue gak puas kalo barusan tadi ternyata dua sialan Alfred dan si albino itu malah dikeluarkan segera setelah kejadian itu!"

Bon langsung mengkritik jawaban Rin, "Sampeyan pade berambisi tah. Okumura-sensei juga nyeh."

"Malah berlogat campur-campuran Betawi sama Jawanye nih orang…" komentar Shima berbisik-bisik juga, sambil berjongkok!

"Udah diem aje elu, Shima! Gua juga pade penasaran gih, siapa sebenernye mereka tuh!" bentak Bon agak tinggi suaranya.

Keburu Yukio dan juga Konekomaru mengingatkannya dengan memberinya isyarat yakni meletakkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibirnya masing-masing. Bon pun terdiam jua. Konekomaru yang ketularan virus Betawisme (?) yang suksesnya dibikin oleh Bon ini, kemudian berkata dengan lirih, "Udah sabar aja semuanye. Mari kita lihat aje apa yang ada di dalamnye…"

Semuanya langsung mengamini perkataan Konekomaru. Rin yang udah berambisi sampe langit ke sebelas buat bongkar-bongkar rahasia mereka, kemudian merangkak pelan menuju pintu kelas tersebut dan memegang gagangnya. Diikuti Yukio dan kawan-kawan yang berakal bulus ditambah penasaran tingkat Dread Out selevel dewa (?), Rin kemudian membukakan sedikit pintunya, menyisakan sebuah garis transparan dengan ketebalan kira-kira satu-dua senti terlihat di depannya.

Mereka pun mengintipnya…

"Woi, elu itu pada gila ya? Malah ngejar-ngejar doujin ketimbang maen-maen di sini…"

"Nggak ada salahnya kan, Lithy?"

"Udah deh, gue itu, _totally_, keren!"

"DIAM LU, KUDA PONI LOVERS!"

"LU MENDING DIAM AJA, GADIS HUNGARIA PENCINTA DOUJIN YAOI ALIAS FUJOSHI!"

"LU ITU BENCONG TAU GAK, KUDA PONI LOVERS? !"

"Te-Tenang semuanya…"

"Mending gua isep darah elu aje, Hung–."

PLAK.

"Lu mending matek sana, _vampire_!"

"Gua bukan _vampire_!"

"Teros gigi taring elu kenapa? Lalu kok masih aja demem minum darah orang?"

"Bukan urusanmu, cewek _fujoshi_ terkutuk!"

"Romania… Hungaria… Tolong ten–."

"LU MENDING DIAM, LITHUANIA!"

"E-Ehhh! ! I-Iya deh, Hungaria… Romania…"

Sontak geng penguntit kelas kakap itu membeku berjamaah. Siapa sih, yang nggak syok mampus, mendengar umpatan-umpatan selevel kebun binatang bernyanyi dengan merdu di kelas itu? Namun yang bikin mereka syok lebih parah lagi, orang-orang yang ada di sana malah nyebut-nyebut satu sama lain pake nama negara! Gimana nggak curiga nih mereka semua?

Rin lantas nyeletuk curiga, "Itu semua kenapa sih? Terus ngomongnya pake bahasa planet alien (?)…"

Yukio, sang makhluk terwaras di antara kumpulan makhluk nggak waras nomor satu sedunia (?), ikut-ikutan mengomentari celetukan kembarannya, "Meneketehe… Eh, yang satu di antara mereka itu… Bahasa Polandia, kayaknya. Aku pernah diajari Neuhaus-sensei itu loh, tentang bahasa asalnya. Cuma sedikit nih."

"…."

"…."

Krik krik.

Apa tindakan mereka yang selanjutnya… ? !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ] **


End file.
